Ed
Ed ( エド ) '''is a stand user and a minor antagonist in Phantom Brains. '''Appearance Ed is a rather tall man wearing a white turtleneck sweater, on top the sweater he wears a pink and blue overcoat with two pockets in the front of it, a pair of striped lavender and black pants with a black belt holding it up, and some black and white sneakers. His most noticeable features are his orange hairdo, yellow skin and big unibrow. Personality Ed has been shown to be very confident in his ability to fight, however he often needs to be guided by someone else in order to figure out what he needs to do, he also has been shown to be incredibly stupid with his intelligence being on par with Billy’s but he‘s a little more intelligent than Billy given that he can understand stand abilities and pop culture, such as Monster movies like “Baron O’beefdip“ and comic books such as “Evil Tim”. Ed also loves animals to some extent in an almost childish way. Relationships Billy and his friends : Ed was sent to kill them but as he fought them he started thinking about himself and later after ditching jib he thanked them and was spared from the grim reaper ,just as long as he stayed away from Endsville. Jib: jib is the Stand of Ed’s who helped him make the right decisions when fighting billy and his friends. Catchphrases ”Swiggity swag, what’s in the bag?”- Ed said this right before he fought billy. “Butter toast!”- Eds battlecry Abilities * Inhuman strength: '''Ed has impressive strength even before he unlocks his real stand, he had enough strength to lift up houses, sewer pipes, and even the ground itself. * '''STAND[ Monster Mash]: '''for more info on monster mash go here. '''Trivia * Ed is one of the very few enemies that appears in phantom brains and lives. * Ed was almost made into a main character but Araki thought that he would be too similar to billy and the grim reaper in both powers and personality. * Eds catchphrase “Swiggity swag what’s in the bag?” '' might be foreshadowing the character ''swiggity swed from Great Wall Run, due to swiggity having an ability called what’s in the bag and Ed’s catchphrase having his first name in it. * Ed was surprisingly popular for being a minor villain, which thus spawned a seemingly non canon spin-off titled “Shameless Ed: return to peach creek” where this revealed Ed’s origin story and why he was against billy in the first place with a recounting of the events of phantom brains but through Ed’s point of view and it also has its own story with Ed returning to his home to find it ravaged by fear and chaos leading to him meeting back with his friends who’ve also obtained stands. The story was well received by audiences and critics alike, with some even saying it was better than phantom brains entirely, with it’s unique cast of characters, cool Stand powers, a great story, and tons of character development. Category:Villains Category:Characters